


I'm Yours

by BlueForestFox



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Emotions, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, also Jaina tops this time around, also there's a war but it's really about the smut, basically lots of lead in for smut with marriage feels involved, my first time writing smut, wifey things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueForestFox/pseuds/BlueForestFox
Summary: Horde and Alliance have banded together against N'Zoth through the marriage of one Jaina Proudmoore to the Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. This is a tie-in to my other wifey-marraige fic pieces with the addition of smut. Jaina takes a long trip to deliver important news and she and Sylvanas end up on a ship together for a rare few days of each other's company off the battlefield and away from the their mantles of leadership. You can imagine what happens next.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy  
> Okay.  
> Bear with me please, this is my very first time writing/posting smut on AO3. 
> 
> As aforementioned I am not a fan of canon Sylvanas but the Sylvaina community here is absolutely amazing and I love writing stuff for you wonderful crazy people. Thanks to user Donsie for requesting a follow up to my last piece.  
> You guys are all great and you make me want to write all kinds of ridiculous things.  
> This piece is a tie-in to some of the other 'fluff' pieces I have done on the marriage of these two with the exception that this one actually contains smut.  
> Also flipped the usual script in that for this portion, Jaina takes a turn on top.

**_I am Yours_ **

_I am not the lady death,_

_Though I have danced with she._

_My spirit scarred,_

_A hardened heart,_

_All I thought left of me._

_Yet unexpected,_

_Light has come._

_A spirit strong and free._

_My armor undone,_

_My love you’ve won,_

_Oh, Daughter of the Sea._

Sylvanas found no great joy in sailing. Never mind that she found it tedious, there were much faster ways to travel, but she preferred having solid ground beneath her feet. Perhaps it was the archer in her. She’d stayed in her cabin pouring over maps and sailing charts until her agitation drove her to the main deck. At least here she had a view of the sea. Her dislike of sailing was offset against her love of the great oceans of the world. As far back as she could remember, sitting on the coast near Windrunner village in her youth, watching gold light sparkle on summer waves, she had always loved the sea. There was something beautiful in its wildness, how it could take your breath away, yet also be so dangerous. The sea was unyielding, untamable, and Sylvanas found herself drawn to it.

Night had only just fallen, the western sky still a haze of purple as the stars emerged. The sea was calm, and the twin moons cast glimmering light across its rippling surface. Sylvanas allowed her thoughts to drift to Jaina as she stared out across the water. The mage’s face materialized in her mind with startling accuracy, complete with a small and almost sad smile.

It was uncanny timing as she stood at the bow, the wind playing through silver strands of her hair, that the crackling sound of a portal opening came from behind her. There was a brief outcry from one or two startled Forsaken sailors as the portal dissipated with a woosh, and Sylvanas took her time in turning slowly round to face the deck.

Jaina stood with one hand on her staff, the other clutching several rolls of parchment. Her hair was slightly tussled by sea winds, and her grey blue eyes alert and bright. Sylvanas arched an eyebrow.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She regarded her wife with a small smile. Jaina had been in Kul Tiras. The Banshee hadn’t expected to see her again for at least a fortnight. Whatever it was, it had to have been important enough that a simple message would not suffice. Despite the ease with which the mage could teleport, it was not something she did lightly.

Jaina held up the scrolls in her hand. “I’ve news on the fight against N’Zoth.”

“I see.” Sylvanas walked from the bow to where the mage stood. “Come.” She gestured to the door that led belowdecks. Jaina fell into stride beside her as they made their way down the Sylvanas’ cabin. Once there, Jaina spread the maps she was carrying, adorned with ink marks and notes, across the table. Sylvanas pulled two of the lanterns from where they swung overhead with the swell of the sea, and placed them beside the cracked parchment. The flickering light cast eerie shadows across the maps, the lines of which Jaina traced with a finger.

“We lost six ships against N’Zoth’s forces here.” She pointed to a stretch of water off the coast of Zandalar. “I’ve sent some ships from the Alliance fleet to reinforce them with the permission of King Anduin.”

Sylvanas leant down beside her and examined the maps. They were being spread thin. Too thin. Everywhere their resources were being whittled away. She pursed her lips, brows furrowed in concentration. “You need more ships along the western edge of Kul Tiras.”

“Yes.” Jaina sighed heavily. “That’s why I am here.”

Sylvanas regarded her as she understood the mage’s meaning. “You intend to take a portion of the Horde fleet there?” The Banshee crossed her arms.

“What I _intend_ ,” Jaina replied tersely, “Is to ask your permission to take some of the Horde fleet there. Tandred can be there with half of the Kul Tiran fleet within two weeks’ time. But the horde fleet is closer.”

Sylvanas straightened and glowered down at the maps for a long moment. “Very well. I’ll tell the helmsman.”

A ghost of relief washed across Jaina’s face, and her shoulders relaxed slightly. Sylvanas brushed past her, wrapping a hand around one of Jaina’s for the briefest moment before she walked out of the cabin. Jaina let out a huff of air and leaned her staff against the wall before dropping into one of the few chairs in the room and rubbing her temples. They still had a chance. With the horde fleet split it would be risky, but they had a chance.

Sylvanas returned in a short span of moments, hung her cloak, quiver, and bow on the wall, and came to stand idly in front of the table. Jaina found her feet again.

“You have my thanks.” She spoke softly, relief giving way to look that exposed how tired the mage was.

“You needn’t thank me.” Sylvanas waved a hand. “In truth, you needn’t have asked. We both lead, you as much as I. This fleet is as much yours to command as it is mine.”

“Yes but,” Jaina gave a small smile, “We are leading together. This decision was one that I couldn’t make alone.”

Sylvanas gave a consenting nod, and leaned back against the table. “It’s just a long way to travel is all.”

Jaina blushed ever so slightly. “I knew I would be travelling with this fleet anyway if it was split and besides,” she smiled, “It gives us a few days in each other’s company.”

It was true they had seen very little of each other lately, leading armies left one with no abundance of free time. What time they did have together was often solely spent on planning leading, and fighting. They were both tired and worn, and a few days with less demands were more than welcome, even with the prospect of bloody conflict at the end.

“When you put it that way…” Sylvanas gave an idle smile. “It would certainly take my mind off of sailing.”

Jaina scoffed. “What is it you have against the sea?”

“Not the sea.” Sylvanas muttered somewhat hotly. “Sailing. It’s slow.”

Jaina let out a chuckle that didn’t dissipate under the withering stare her wife offered in retort. Selective impatience was something Jaina had come to know in Sylvanas, alongside her fierce determination, and the two were rarely unrelated.

Sylvanas’ expression softened as she watched Jaina laugh. She tilted her head sideways and regarded the mage as she spoke. “I love the sea.”

Jaina fell silent as Sylvanas fixed her with her gaze. Something in the way the Banshee looked at her made warmth bloom in her chest. Sylvanas went on, “The sea is beautiful. It’s complicated, powerful,” she spoke slowly, “untamable, and unyielding.”

“Why,” Jaina spoke slowly, her voice having dropped in volume significantly as she became aware of the precise physical distance between the two of them. “Do I get the sense that you aren’t just talking about the sea?”

Sylvanas gave a small wry smile. She reached a hand out and took one of Jaina’s in earnest this time, threading their fingers together as she stared at the mage’s eyes. It was easy to get lost there. Even her eyes were like the sea, the stormy grey-blue of cold waves.

“I’m talking about what I love.” She said softly, gently tugging Jaina towards her. The mage placed her free hand on one of Sylvanas’ shoulder pads, as the Banhsee’s other hand found Jaina’s waist and pulled her forward. There was the faint smell of lilies that Jaina had become accustomed to, mingled with the subtle edge of sea salt, as the Banshee Queen’s cool lips met her own. Sylvanas kissed her gently at first, then hungrily, her arms pulling their bodies together as the mage matched her. There was a slight rattle as the mage backed her into the table and the two pulled apart for a moment.

“Ink.” Sylvanas muttered, turning to cap the open inkwell. Jaina took the opportunity to slide the maps onto the floor. No sooner had Sylvanas turned around then Jaina was there again, meeting the Banshee with her lips and forcing her back far enough that she had no recourse but to sit on the table.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Sylvanas purred, one eyebrow raised.

“Speak for yourself.” Jaina mumbled between kisses as she glanced down to where Sylvanas’ hand had already undone several of the buckles on her cuirass.

“May I?” Sylvanas asked, one hand on the next buckle. Jaina answered only with a nod before breathing into another kiss. Sylvanas did well with the next few buckles considering she undid them blind, as Jaina gently worked her hands around the queen’s armor to the skin of her back. The mage leaned back just enough to give mischievous smile. “Would you like some help with your armor?”

Sylvanas tried to look insulted, which succeeded in only making Jaina’s smile broaden, so the Banshee settled instead to role her eyes. “A spare set of hands would not go amiss.”

Jaina helped with the buckles of her armor as Sylvanas slid her leg plates and greaves free, and occasionally leant a stray hand to getting Jaina out of her cuiriass. Between the two of them it was not long before their respective armor was scattered on the floor beside the maps.

“Tides, Sylvanas.” Jaina murmured, as her wife again raised an eyebrow. Jaina ran a hand along one of Sylvanas shoulders. “I know I have said it before but… you’re beautiful. I’m don’t think it will ever stop taking my breath away.” She spoke softly. Sylvanas reached a hand to touch the side of her wife’s face, one thumb gently passing over her lips.

Sylvanas smiled, her gaze slowly tracing the lines of Jaina’s body before meeting her fierce eyes. “Now you know how I feel.” She placed a hand against the soft curve of the mage’s waist.

Jaina leaned in, ever so slowly until she had managed to pin Sylvanas the rest of the way on the table, and the Banshee wore an expression of amused consent as Jaina’s flyaway hairs fell down towards her every time the mage pulled free of a kiss.

It hadn’t taken long for Jaina to become bolder when they shared a bed, and in truth it was a change that Sylvanas welcomed. It felt more balanced, and it was a side of Jaina she had come to love as much as the rest of her.

The mage dropped her head towards the nape of Sylvanas’ neck, her lips tracing against cool skin. The slight rock of the ship was rhythmic and almost hypnotic, as Jaina worked her lips and tongue down the side of Sylvana’s throat, along the smooth line of her collarbone. Sylvanas’ breath hitched for a moment as Jaina nipped at the skin near the edge of her throat. Jaina took advantage of the slight arch of Sylvanas’ back to slide one hand underneath her, tracing the lines of the muscles along her spine down to her waist. Her skin smelled like leather, sea, and ever so faintly of flowers. Jaina moved slowly, listening to her wife’s breathing, letting it guide her as she made her way down towards Sylvanas’ breasts.

She gently tracked her lips across soft skin, delicately caressing one of the queen’s nipples as her hand found the other. Her fingers traced softly, circling at first until she gently gripped and gave a small tug, letting her teeth close ever so delicately on the other. Sylvanas let out a small hiss and a gasp, her back arching again, her body pressed up against Jaina’s.

She had missed this. How long it had been, in truth she had lost track. The last weeks had been a flurry of activity, planning, and battle. The familiar feel of Jaina’s skin against her own, the warmth of her body, and the soft touch of her lips sent ripples of warmth through her chest, tingling through her body down to the building heat between her legs.

The nipple under Jaina’s lips pebbled as she tugged, working it with her tongue, before she moved further down the queen’s body, slowly tracing her way down across the muscles of the Banshee’s stomach. One hand stayed to swirl over the silky skin of a breast as the other dropped down along the outside of one of the Queen’s thighs, sliding under her knee before moving back up to stop near her waist.

“Jaina,” It came out as a hoarse whisper. Jaina paused and glanced up through heavy lidded eyes, her hair tickling against the bare skin of Sylvanas’ stomach.

“Am I going too fast for you?” She asked softly.

“No, Dalah’Surfal.” No sooner had she answered then Jaina lowered her head and traced her lips across the inside of one of the Banshee’s thighs. Sylvanas’ head tilted back, a groan escaping her lips as her hips rocked up, seeking any friction she could find. Jaina wasn’t one to rush. She tested the skin of her lover’s leg with her teeth, as one of Sylvanas’ hands found its way into her hair and tangled there.

Jaina worked her way back up to the lowest part of Sylvana’s stomach, aware of the tug in her hair as the Banshee tried to guide her still lower. One of Jaina’s hands settled on the outside of her lover’s thigh, the other snaked under Sylvanas leg, and back up to rest on her belly as if to steady her as her as the queen’s hips rolled again.

“ _Lower.”_ It came out almost as a growl. Jaina looked up again only enough to smile. Sylvanas had her head back, the light from the lanterns casting shadows across the column of her throat and the lines of her stomach. Only then did Jaina bring her lips to pass gently against the wet warmth between the queen’s legs. She felt the muscles of the queen’s stomach tense under her hand, a shudder passing through her when Jaina’s tongue traced a single line up through slick folds. The taste of her was intoxicating, heady, tangy and almost sweet. She worked her tongue gently along soft lines of wet flesh, running in slow circles around Sylvanas’ clitoris.

The hand in Jaina’s hair strengthened it’s grip, Sylvanas’ breath becoming slightly more ragged as she swallowed back a loud moan, her hips rolling under the mage’s ministrations. Jaina gently moved her lips around the Banshee’s throbbing clitoris, and sucked. Sylvanas let out a groan that ended in a sharp gasp, her breath coming faster now, her hips rocking violently.

Jaina gently pressed a finger against her entrance, sliding it in on the next roll of her hips, her tongue still moving in circles as she drank in the sweetness of her lover’s arousal. She twisted her finger up and curved it towards her against rough warm flesh, earning her another moan as Sylvanas’ other hand dropped to the side of the table and closed around it in a vicelike grip.

“ _More.”_ Sylvanas managed between gasps, and Jaina slid a second, then a third finger in to join the first. Her tongue worked circles, her fingers curling inside the queen as the wet warmth trickled down onto the wood surface beneath them.

Sylvanas was breathing in ragged gasps now, her hips bucking violently. Jaina was merciless in her onslaught, working the queen with fingers and tongue alike, keeping herself steady even as the queen’s hips began to stutter erratically as pleasure overcame her. Her hand in Jaina’s hair tightened painfully, as the muscles of her body clenched. Her back arched, hips bucking hard, her entire body shuddering as her climax overcame her and she let out a loud cry.

Sweetness spilled from her, and Jaina relished the taste of it as she slowed and withdrew her fingers, licking them clean. She looked up to where Sylvanas’ chest still heaved, before slowly crawling back up across the table, one of her legs sliding between Sylvanas’ to rest against the warmth there. Jaina kissed her, slow and long, savoring the rise and fall of Sylvanas body against her own as the Banshee’s breath steadied.

She pulled away long enough to smile down at Sylvanas, “Perhaps I should make more of a habit of urgent military business.”

Sylvanas responded with a wry grin. “I would not be opposed.” One of her hands slid up along Jaina’s waist, up onto her back, the other wrapped around the back of one of Jaina’s thighs. Sylvanas waited a moment, savoring a long kiss and the way Jaina’s hair fell around them both like a halo, before she twisted her hips and tugged on Jaina’s leg. She effectively rolled Jaina onto her back, coming up on top of her and narrowly missing sending them both sprawling off the table. Jaina had tensed, but now pinned under the Banshee’s weight, her body relaxed against that of her wife, as Sylvanas gazed down at her.

It was the Banshee’s silver hair that now formed the curtain that enfolded them, Sylvanas’ smile having taken on a salacious grin as she moved her hands to pin Jaina’s arms to the table. “Now,” Sylvanas’ grin was positively wicked, “I’d ask you to allow me to return the favor.”

Jaina’s breathing had become ever so slightly more rapid, her blue-grey eyes staring up into Sylvanas’. “Consider it granted.” She whispered, as Sylvanas leaned down and kissed her fiercely. They had all night as far as she was concerned, and she intended on making the most of it.


End file.
